One Dream
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Roy x Ed] Una noche... Una oportunidad... Un sueño... [Hard Yaoi TERMINADO]
1. Chapter 1

**One Dream**

**Autora**: Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie**: FullMetal Alchemist..No me pertenece.  
**Pareja**: Roy x Ed Yaoi (Relaciones Chico x Chico... si no te agrada la idea, cierra la ventana y ve a leer otra cosa, no molestes ¬¬).  
**Categoría**: Romance. Lemon.

**

* * *

**Corregido 05/05/06 

(Roy's POV)

Miro la blanca puerta frente a mí, mis dedos se encuentran en la perilla listo para girarla y salir, pero, en lugar de hacer eso, solo me ocupo de girar el pequeño seguro para que nadie intente entrar. No soy consciente de nada, mas que de esta anhelante sensación que tengo.

Me acerco una vez mas a la cama, ahí estas, descansando placidamente, recuperando energías, en medio de la amplia y sobria habitación de este hospital. No son lesiones graves las que tienes, es solo un uso exagerado de energía lo que te tiene aquí, confinado en esa cama durmiendo tranquilamente.

Mis dedos están ahí, acariciando con suavidad los largos flequillos rubios a cada lado de tu cara, esos mismos que brillan un poco más claros, gracias a la pálida luz de luna que entra por la ventana.

¿Sabes una cosa?

Hace muchas horas que debí de haber salido de tu habitación. Y aquí me tienes, contemplándote en silencio, acariciando tu cabello con delicadeza, después de todo esta es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo.

Me gustas...

No, eso es poco, me fascinas hasta enloquecer Edward.

¿Desde hace cuanto? Ah, creo que desde que te conocí por primera vez. Desde ese instante, anhelaba que estuvieses cerca y sin que lo supieras e incluso percibiéndolo, me encargaba de cuidar de ti, lo sé, sé que no te gusta que nadie lo haga, pero nunca me ha gustado descuidar algo que me pertenece.

Sí Edward, me perteneces.

Las mullidas mantas y el colchón se hunden con mi peso, dejándote un poquito mas alejado de mí, pero no lo suficiente. Las yemas de mis dedos recorren la bronceada piel de tu cara, recorriendo con sutileza tus mejillas, tu nariz, ese huequito entre tus cejas, donde marcas tu aferrada y cómica mueca de fastidio cuando estas enfadado o bien tu intenso odio cuando te llaman chibi.

Tus labios tersos ahora son presa de mi contemplación, esos mismos que muestran una burlona sonrisa e incluso la más grande de las tristezas, aumentando mas el melancólico cuadro con tu dorada mirada arrepentida.

¿Cuantas veces quise borrar de tu rostro esa terrible tristeza?

Demasiadas pero solo podía mostrarme frío, impasible, e incluso desinteresado.

Y solo esta noche podré demostrarte lo que en verdad he sentido todo este tiempo, porque solo así, soy capaz de hacerlo.

Beso tu frente con suavidad, aspirando el dulce aroma de tus cabellos dorados. Discúlpame Edward, esta es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo. Mis labios se entretienen besando todo tu rostro, los párpados cerrados, las cálidas mejillas, tus labios tersos que por mas que deseé me correspondan, no lo harán.

Ahora es la suave piel de tu cuello la que recibe mis atenciones, te revuelves un poco en la cama, pero no lo suficiente para que te despiertes ¿Cómo decirlo? Hasta parece que solo buscabas una forma más cómoda para acomodarte bajo de mí.

Mis manos por si solas recorren cada parte de tu cuerpo, cubierta por las delgadas ropas que en estos lugares a los pacientes dan. Con sutiles movimientos logro despojarte de la playera de tirantes que llevabas puesta, dejando al descubierto tu pecho y abdomen, los apenas sugeridos músculos llaman mi atención, pero solo puedo dirigir mis labios a los rosados botones en tu pecho.

Escucho los ahogados suspiros que tus labios dejan escapar con mis reiteradas atenciones, no te preocupes, pronto no solo suspiraras, sino también lograre arrancarte quejidos y sonoros gemidos, eso si no te levantas e intentas matarme por lo que le provoco a tu cuerpo.

Aun continuando con mis labores en tu pecho, una de mis manos baja hasta los delgados pantaloncillos que llevas puestos, las finas cintillas que los sujetaban no fueron un gran impedimento para mis dedos, que se adentraron en los mismos y te tocaron con suavidad.

.-Ah!.-

Mis labios bajan por tu abdomen humedeciendo cada uno de tus finos músculos, mientras mi mano de encarga de acariciar con vehemencia tu hombría, no quería llegar a hacer esto, lo juro, pero, cada uno de tus gemidos me incita a continuar, a seguir, porque deseas que continué y al mismo tiempo yo lo deseo así.

Siento como te retuerces entre las sabanas, arrugando con tus dedos las mismas al tomarlas con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que abres mas para facilitar mi labor tus piernas, tus gemidos son fuertes y a pesar de todo lo que mi boca hace en tu miembro, no despiertas.

¿Crees acaso que todo esto es parte de un sueño?

Que así sea, no soportaría que despertaras y me vieras con odio fuertemente grabado en las agraciadas facciones de tu cara.

Mi lengua recorre con insistencia la tersa piel erguida, pero es cuando la escondo entre mi boca que siento como te levantas levemente del lecho que ahora compartimos, enredando tus dedos en mi cabello, imponiéndome un firme ritmo mientras suspiras. Creí que despertaste, pero no es así. Tus movimientos son torpes, guiados solo por reflejo.

.-Taisa!... Ah! Taisa.-

Gimes aquellas palabras con fuerza y aumento mis atenciones a tu cuerpo, logrando que incluso muevas tus caderas hacia mí ¿Edward acaso soy participe de esto también en tus sueños? Me gustaría creer que si y que al mismo tiempo, es algo mas profundo que esto.

.-Ahhh... Roy... Ahhh.-

La cálida semilla de tu interior lleno mi boca, antes de que te dejaras caer hacia atrás, quedando recostado exhausto otra vez contra las blandas almohadas y las mullidas sabanas.

¿Era mi nombre brotando en éxtasis lo que había escuchado gritar de tus labios?

Podía ser o también, alguna alucinación mía, producto de mi propia excitación. Mis dedos se encargan de limpiar los restos que no pude evitar, se derramaran por mis labios. Me levanto de la cama quedando nuevamente a un lado de la misma como al principio.

Miro tu rostro y una suave sonrisa esta plasmada en tus labios...

¿Estuvo bien lo que hice Edward?

¿Lo estuvo?

Desvió mi mirada de tu rostro, dejándola en la ventana donde la pálida luna aun intensa brilla.

La verdad ya no se nada...


	2. Chapter 2

**One Dream**

**Autora**: Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie**: FullMetal Alchemist..No me pertenece.  
**Pareja**: Roy x Ed Yaoi (Relaciones Chico x Chico... si no te agrada la idea, cierra la ventana y ve a leer otra cosa, no molestes ¬¬).  
**Categoría**: Romance. Lemon.

**

* * *

**Corregido 05/05/06 

(Edward's POV)

Abro pesadamente los ojos, aun me siento cansado, tanto, que el adormecimiento aun me golpea con fuerza, reclamándome volver a la almohada y dormir, pero, hay algo que me llama, diciéndome que me despierte.

Veo borroso incapaz de darle forma a las imágenes frente de mí, cierro los ojos y los tallo con mis manos, ahora veo peor, pero rápidamente cobra forma todo lo que todo ante mí, levemente iluminados por la luz que entra por la ventana. Vaya, aun es de noche, incluso la luna sigue, casi desapareciendo de la cuadrada forma de la ventana. Dentro de unas cuantas horas y amanecerá.

La habitación tiene una aroma raro, pero agradable, toco más ropas que cubren mi pecho y las siento mojadas.

¿Acaso tuve fiebre?

Puede ser probable...

Con una de mis manos alejo uno de los mechones de mi cabello echándolo hacia atrás y suspiro. Extrañamente me siento cansado y satisfecho. Aunque no tengo ninguna razón para estarlo, bueno, mas bien lo segundo... porque de lo primero si que tengo motivos. Veo en silencio la habitación, hasta toparme con algo que creí imposible.

.-Taisa.-

Susurro quedo, mirando el suave perfil de su rostro tan pálido, esta dormido, descansando su espalda contra el sofá para dos personas en la habitación, sus pernas relajas sobre él mismo, los brazos ligeramente doblados sobre su pecho, mientras respira calmado con los labios entreabiertos.

¿Se habrá quedado para cuidar de mí?

¿Cómo los demás, por lastima?

Yo no necesito de eso...

Taisa...

.-No de ti...-

.-Roy.- Murmuré quedo, acercándome hasta ti.

¿Me pregunto si alguna vez podré llamarte así?.

De la misma forma en que lo hice hace unos segundos, con tanto cariño y... amor.

Sí, amor...

Yo te amo, en silencio y desde lejos lo hago.

¿Por qué?

Eso ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé.

¿Desde cuando?

Tampoco y la verdad no me importa.

Solo me duele no poderlo decirlo.

No poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y amenazar a cualquiera que desee poner mas que su mirada sobre ti.

Suena un poco enfermo, pero así lo siento

¿Soy un poquito posesivo no crees?

Paso mis piernas a cada lado de tu cuerpo, doblando mis rodillas y quedando sentado sobre tu regazo. Mis dedos dibujan cada uno de los pliegues de ese uniforme azul del ejercito, lo odio tanto, pero me encanta como se ve en ti.

Coronel...

¿Me castigaras por estar así, mirándote y tocándote apenas como lo hago?

¿O te gustaría que hiciera algo mas?.

Como si fueses a responderme...

Bueno, supongo que eso me deja a mí la elección

¿No?

Taisa...

Hace unos minutos tuve un extraño sueño, uno donde estaba contigo y...

Siento mis mejillas calientes, seguramente estoy sumamente sonrojado y como no estarlo.

Taisa, en ese sueño tu... yo...

Demonios ni siquiera soy capaz de procesar con claridad la idea...

Pero... Puedo volver a recrear ese sueño...

Aquí... ahora... contigo...

Tomo tus brazos con cuidado, dejándolos cerca de mis piernas, para después con mis dedos comenzar a desabrochar la gruesa tela azul que cubre tu pecho y de paso la blanca camisa que usas debajo de ella, dejando al descubierto parte de tus trabajados pectorales.

Taisa...

Si despiertas...

¿Me dejaras continuar con esto?...

Quiero creer que sí, no sabes cuanto me gustaría repetir ese sueño.

Mis labios besan tu cuello, saboreando esa suave piel, mientras mis dedos te regalan algunas caricias sobre tu pecho, trazando con cuidado algunas figuras por tu piel.

¿Te gustara como se siente?

Ser tocado tanto por mi brazo de metal como por el otro.

¡Claro que sí!

Si incluso estas gimiendo.

¿Pensaras en mi mientras hago esto?...

Sí... tienes...

Debes de estar pensando en mi.

Dios¡ Adoro tus gemidos Roy, siento que he comenzado a sudar y es eso mismo que hace que un pensamiento estúpido cruce por mi mente, tal vez lo que viví en ese sueño, no fuese un sueño en realidad. Tal vez tú si me hiciste desfallecer con tus caricias.

No... puede ser verdad... tu no...

Respiro agitadamente, después de haber dirigido mis ojos hasta la puerta que separa la habitación del corredor del hospital. El seguro puesto. Suelto un audible jadeo al darme cuenta que no fue un sueño.

Mhmmp... ¡Qué perverso eres Roy¡

Aprovecharse de alguien que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos...

Pero eso me encanta.

Beso tu cuello, lamiendo y bajando. Muerdo ligeramente la piel en tus clavículas, halando la piel, misma que se pone roja después de hacer aquello. Has echado la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, dándome mas piel para saborear y que no pierdo segundo alguno en hacerlo. Gimo con fuerza al echar mas mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, presionando entre tu cuerpo y el mío mi entrepierna.

.-Ah! Roy, Roy!.-

Pero lo hago de forma más escandalosa cuando siento tus manos cerrarse en mis glúteos, bajando mis caderas, haciéndome sentir golpeando mi trasero tu hombría mas que despierta.

.-Despierta! Por favor! Despierta!.-

Susurro contra tu ido, moviéndome cadenciosamente sobre ti, cierro los ojos y busco tus labios, uniéndome a ti en un beso que, desearía que fuera... correspondido, un momento, estas correspondiendo al mismo, con fuerza y dulzura mezcladas, abro mis ojos y descubro tus pupilas negras observándome.

No sé con exactitud, como interpretar tu mirada...

Solo puedo pensar en algo...

Roy...

¿Te atreverás a continuar este sueño?

-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**One Dream**

**Autora**: Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie**: FullMetal Alchemist..No me pertenece.  
**Pareja**: Roy x Ed Yaoi (Relaciones Chico x Chico... si no te agrada la idea, cierra la ventana y ve a leer otra cosa, no molestes ¬¬).  
**Categoría**: Romance. Lemon.

**

* * *

**Corregido 05/05/06 

(Roy's POV)

Siento como tus labios abandonan los míos, tus movimientos sobre mí, también han cesado. Dejas de verme, bajando tu mirada, escondiéndola tras los mechones dorados de tu flequillo. Un intenso color carmín inunda tus mejillas.

No puedo evitar sonreír levemente al darme cuenta de lo que té pasa.

¿Estas apenado?...

No me lo esperaba. No al menos después de tan osado atrevimiento.

Mis manos que se encuentran sobre tu cintura, dejan de sujetarte con insistencia, para simplemente quedar tendidas sobre tus muslos. Siento bajo mis manos tu cuerpo estremeciéndose, en un ligero temblor que te recorre por completo.

¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?

¿Un regaño? Insultos, que me burle de forma cruel... o... que te aleje de mí...

No haré nada de eso... por supuesto que no.

Aunque...

Debo admitir que me encuentro molesto.

¿Cómo no estarlo?

Si dejaste de hacer todos aquellos movimientos y caricias tan deliciosas e incitantes sobre mí. Tal vez debería de decirte un pequeño secreto. Pero y si te enfadas al saberlo. Ya que, todo este tiempo estuve despierto. Mis ojos se vuelven a fijar en tus mejillas completamente rojas.

Tal vez después te lo diga... ahora... se me ocurre algo mejor.

Levanto una de mis manos, dirigiéndola despacio a tu barbilla. Veo tu rostro confundido y al mismo tiempo, anhelante. Mas al aproximarme a tu boca, la esquivo, obteniendo un gruñido de protesta al hacerlo, pero después ese mismo gruñido se convirtió en un débil gemido.

Mis labios y mi lengua se encontraban torturando tu oído. Pero fue hasta que mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de tu oreja, cuando te oí llamarme nuevamente por mi nombre, mientras tus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a mi camisa blanca.

.-¿Por que te detuviste?...- susurre con voz ronca y pausada en tu oído, al mismo tiempo que mis manos se encargaban de acariciar tu espalda, recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo con la punta de los dedos.

.-Me gusto lo que hacías.- termine por abandonar tu oído, para dirigirme a tu cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo maliciosamente la suave y delicada piel del mismo.

Gemiste una vez mas, antes de pasar tus brazos por mi cuello, acercándote y acercándome mas a ti, volviendo a empezar a moverte de aquella forma cadenciosa sobre mí. Vuelvo a sentirte presionándote con fuerza contra mí. Buscando con tus manos la piel desnuda de mi torso.

Tocándola, acariciándola, con fuerza, rapidez, como si no pudieras darte tiempo para hacerlo despacio.

.-¿En serio te gusta?.- te alejaste un poco de mí, sin interrumpir tus movimientos, mirándome de forma traviesa con tu dorada mirada.

.-Mucho... me fascina.- apenas y alcanzo a decir aquello, cuando tus labios buscan los míos, para besarlos de forma desesperada.

Sonrió entre el beso, moviendo mis manos sobre mi cuerpo, intentando calmarte. Aunque sea un poco, de seguir así, no duraremos mucho y créeme. Aun tenemos tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Consigo que tus movimientos se hagan más lentos y que te concentres solamente en besarme.

.-Ah... Ed.-jadeo con fuerza rompiendo aquel beso. Y es que no me esperaba que hicieras aquello.

¿Cómo imaginarlo siquiera?

.-¿También te gusta esto?.-murmuraste quedo contra mis labios, mis manos se habían aferrado a tu cintura y mis ojos se habían cerrado con fuerza al sentir lo que hacia esa mano traviesa.

Continué jadeado, despacio y quedo. Tus dedos seguían ahí, tocando, trazando de arriba hacia abajo, por sobre la tela del pantalón, mi hombría. Pude sentir tus labios besándome las mejillas, el cuello y tú otra mano, empujándome hacia atrás, descubriendo la poca resistencia que tenia, quedando echado contra el respaldo del sillón, justo como al principio estaba.

No pude mas que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, hundido en la sensación placentera de esa mano, moviéndose de forma constante y tu lengua degustando la piel de mi pecho.

El frió tacto del automail sobre mi piel, estremecía. Lentamente se alejaba del pezón que había estado masajeando, bajando con infinita pasividad por mi abdomen. Siguiendo los marcados contornos del mismo.

Hasta detenerse sobre la línea del pantalón.

Y entonces comprendí lo que ahora harías...

Te echaste para atrás, quedando sentado sobre mis rodillas, mientras tus dedos desabrochaban el botón de mis pantalones, el seco sonido del cierre, se escucho y con lentitud comenzaste a apartar la tela del mismo.

.-De... detente.- dije entrecortadamente, aun siendo presa de aquel placer que me dabas, sujetando con mi mano la tuya, alejándola de la abertura que habías logrado abrir en mis pantalones.

.-¿Por que?.- preguntaste confundido, mientras volvía a levantarme, quedando una vez mas sentado, contigo sobre mis muslos.

Sonreí suavemente, mientras te acercaba a mí, para besarte con dulzura antes de pasar una de mis manos en tu cintura y la otra bajo a tus glúteos, sujetándote fuerte y bien.

.-Te llevare a la cama.- murmuro, recibiendo de tu parte una sonrisa y no solo eso, sino también tus brazos que se aferraron fuertemente a mi cuello y tus piernas, enredándose sobre mi cintura.

Me levanto despacio del sillón, teniendo cuidado al alzarte conmigo. Pude escuchar una leve risita tuya, antes de que buscaras mis labios con los tuyos. Casi puedo decir que a tientas llegamos a la cama. Donde caí contigo.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyos por un segundo.

Si, aquí... continuaremos ese sueño...

-o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

**One Dream**

**Autora**: Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie**: FullMetal Alchemist..No me pertenece.  
**Pareja**: Roy x Ed Yaoi (Relaciones Chico x Chico... si no te agrada la idea, cierra la ventana y ve a leer otra cosa, no molestes ¬¬).  
**Categoría**: Romance. Lemon.

**

* * *

**Corregido 05/05/06 

(Edward's POV)

Escucho el rechinido del colchón, ese que se percibió apenas y caímos en él, estas completamente sobre mí. No me molesta, en lo absoluto, porque te puedo sentir, te siento, siento todo tu cuerpo, firme, tibio, dispuesto.

No puedo evitar soltar un gemidito...

Me sujeto con fuerza a tu camisa, arqueado mi espada, revolviéndome entre las sabanas al sentir como con tus labios recorres mi cuello, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo con lentitud mi piel. Subes por mis mejillas y con suavidad muerdes levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

.-Ah... Roy.-

Gimo bajito, pasando mis manos por debajo de tu camisa, sintiendo los músculos de tu espalda, tus dientes raspan sin mucha fuerza la piel de mi cuello, succionado la piel, halándola, mañana seguramente tendré algunas marcas, pero no importa. Por que son tuyas.

Las marcas de mi dueño.

Contengo la respiración cuando siento tus dedos enredándose en la camisa sin mangas que aun llevo puesta, subiéndola por mi torso con suma parsimonia. Ah, sí, deseo tanto sentir mi piel contra la tuya, que de no haber empezado a hacerlo tu, Roy, me hubiese arrancado la ropa.

Roy Mustang...

¿Sabias que eres un maldito bastardo?

Sabes como me siento, lo que en estos momentos deseo y por si eso fuera poco, solo juegas conmigo, ya que no intentas sacarme la ropa, sino simplemente desesperarme con ello.

La tela sube solo un poco antes de que vuelvas a dejarla nuevamente en su lugar, tal y como estaba en un principio. Para después con tú otra mano hacer lo mismo, desesperándome, necesitando de más.

Y otra vez has hecho lo mismo, pero ahora agregando esa mirada burlona y una sonrisa perversa en tus labios.

Suficiente ya no soporto mas!

Veras quien es Edwa...

.-AH Roy!.-

No, no, no, dejare mis reclamos para después, ahora estoy mas que bien atendido.

Siento tu mano, dentro del ligero pantalón que uso, moviéndose despacio de arriba hacia abajo, apretando ligeramente mi hombría. Mis manos se aferran con mas fuerza a tu camisa, hasta que escucho como esta se rompe. Bueno, al menos solo fue una manga.

Vuelvo a retorcerme entre las sabanas, disfrutando del delicioso temblor que me recorre con los incitantes movimientos de tus manos. No puedo evitar soltar un suave quejido, demostrándote cuanto me gusta que hagas eso. Mas aun cuando con tus labios, atrapaste uno de mis rosados pezones.

Abro los ojos que hasta esos momentos tenia cerrados, descubriendo que ya no llevo puesta la playera sin mangas.

Mmmm... ¿En qué momento me la quitaste he?

Aunque en realidad eso no importa...

Tu boca tortura deliciosamente mi pezón, lamiéndolo, halando el erógena botón, de mis labios escapa un casi mudo quejido de dolor y placer mezclado.

Tu mano, esa que sigue libre ahora esta mas que ocupada, deslizando la tela del delgado pantalón, jalándolo hacia abajo, alejándolo de mi piel, mientras que la otra continua tocándome sin misericordia alguna, en repeticiones lentas, para después aumentar tormentosamente la velocidad y luego volviéndola a disminuir.

Mis manos desean arrancarte esa estorbosa camisa que aun llevas puesta, pero solo consigo alejarla un poco de ti, dejando al descubiertos tus hombros y parte de tu espalda. Me quejo frustrado, pues sé que si intento apartarla completamente, necesitaría que detuvieras tus atenciones sobre mi cuerpo y en verdad no lo querría.

Escucho una suave risa... ah! Ahora te burlas de mi desesperación...

Pero no tengo tiempo para enfadarme mas, aquella mano que estaba quitándome los pantalones y finalmente lo había conseguido, ahora me ayudaba a desvestirte y la camisa blanca, de una fuerte manotada de mi parte, fue arrojada a algún lugar desconocido para mí de esta habitación.

Ah! Sí... finalmente te puedo a placer tocar...

Y ahora es que me doy cuenta de algo, mis cabellos se encuentran sueltos, libres del trenzado en que siempre lo llevo recogido. Las suaves hebras doradas acarician mi espalda desnuda, tanto mi cabello como las cálidas yemas de tus dedos, acariciándome y al mismo tiempo acercándome a ti, incitándome a tocarte.

¿Acaso crees que no lo haría por gusto propio?

Pues si, debería de negarme, pero...

Ah... no... no lo haré...

Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo siquiera, me sorprendes con un delicado beso en mis labios, al mismo tiempo que dejas de atender mi miembro, no puedo evitar gemir molesto por ello, pero la dulce forma en que me besas hace que me olvide de ello.

Un beso, de caricia delicada sobre nuestros labios, tu húmeda lengua recorriéndolos, pidiendo amablemente la entrada, mi boca abriéndose ligeramente, sacando mi tímida lengua para encontrarse con la tuya. Uniéndose al fin dentro de nuestras bocas, haciendo más urgente y desesperado el beso.

Mis dedos se encontraban enredados entre tus cortos mechones obscuros de tu cabello, sintiendo su sedosa textura, y al mismo tiempo manteniéndote cerca, evitando que dejaras de besarme. Tus manos se hallaban en mi cintura, sujetándome con fuerza, manteniéndome cerca de ti, de forma posesiva.

Pero aun así no pude evitar aquello...

Quede una vez mas contra la cama, alejado de ti...

Mis mejillas estaban mas que rojas, lo sé, las sentía muy calientes y como si aquello fuera poco. Tu mirada oscura recorría con suma lentitud mi cuerpo desnudo, totalmente expuesto ante ti, para ser recorrido a placer por tus ojos, con lujuria, deseo, escudriñando toda mi anatomía.

Desvié la mirada mas que apenado pero aun así...

.-¿Te gusta lo que vez?.-

Estaba nervioso, mas que nunca, no se como pude ser capaz de preguntarte aquello, pero solo ansiaba provocarte.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, justo cuando gire el rostro al sentirte aproximarte a mí, casi echando tu cuerpo contra el mío, permitiéndose sentir la piel desnuda de tu pecho contra el mío. Tus labios besaron los míos, despacio. Para después alejarte un poco de mí.

.-Me encanta lo que veo... mucho más de lo que crees.-

Sonrió confiado, regresándote el beso y alentándote a seguir, mas bien a que sigas con aquellas caricias que me estremecían, hasta el grado de arquearme entre las sabanas con el ligero toque de tus dedos.

Pude sentir como abrías mis piernas, posicionándote con cuidado entre ellas, como si temieras a asustarme con ello. Y entonces volviste a mirarme y pude ver una ligera duda en tus ojos. Misma que no tardaste en hacérmela saber.

.-¿Quieres que continúe con esto?.-

Parpadee perplejo...

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

Acaso no te das cuenta...

Claro que quiero... mas bien necesito que continúes con esto...

Aunque después una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios entendiéndolo todo...

Necesitabas saber si no me arrepentiría después de esto...

Oh Roy! Claro que si, es lo que más deseo...

Mi mano de metal se desliza por tu abdomen, recorriendo con los fríos dedos la fina musculatura del mismo, hasta llegar a tus pantalones abiertos. Deteniéndome en la orilla de los boxers que llevas puestos.

Levante mi vista encontrándome con la tuya, sonriendo de forma traviesa y al mismo tiempo, sujetando la orilla de tu ropa interior, jalándola endemoniadamente despacio hacia abajo.

Deleitándome con la visión y con el suave gemido que emitías...

.-Sí... continua.-

-o-o-o-o-


	5. Chapter 5

**One Dream**

**Autora**: Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie**: FullMetal Alchemist..No me pertenece.  
**Pareja**: Roy x Ed Yaoi (Relaciones explicitas de Chico x Chico... si no te agrada la idea, cierra la ventana y ve a leer otra cosa, no molestes ¬¬).  
**Categoría**: Romance. Lemon.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Volví a gemir...

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Si ahora me encontraba contra la cama, sin saber en que momento había quedado sobre la misma. Trato de incorporarme un poco, quedando levantado sobre mis codos sobre la blanda superficie de las almohadas y mantas.

Jadeo con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sin resistencia alguna...

Mis piernas están muy abiertas, sin ninguna molesta prenda de vestir sobre mi piel. Tu, en medio de las mismas, atendiendo con tu dulce boca mi hombría. Me tumbo sobre la cama, cubriendo mi rostro con una de las manos, tratando con eso de soportar el fuerte temblor de excitación que me recorre.

Y es que lo haces tan bien...

Demasiado bien...

.-Ed... Ed.-

Te llamo entre quejidos y es que tu lengua recorre deliciosamente mi virilidad, subiendo y bajando despacio por la misma. Sonrío, intentando cerrar mis piernas, notando como con una de tus manos vuelves a separarlas, evitando quitarte de sobre mí.

Esos movimientos que realizas, son las mismas atenciones que le di a tu miembro. Las recuerdas y pones en practica conmigo. No puedo evitarlo, mover las caderas contra tu boca, queriendo hacer mas profundas las envestidas. Mas me detienes y castigas, alejando tu boca de mí, pero sin privarme de tu lengua que una vez mas me recorre, ayudada por una de tus manos.

La de metal recorre mi abdomen, delineando músculo por músculo, justo igual como lo hace tu boca. Atendiendo mi miembro solo con tu mano. Acercándote a mí, hasta llegar a mis labios besándolos.

Tendiéndote sobre mi cuerpo con suavidad.

Y entonces cambio de posiciones, dejándote una vez mas bajo de mí.

Te sorprendes un poco, aunque recuperas la calma rápidamente cuando mis labios te besan. Abres tus piernas, dejándome posicionarme ahora a mí entre las mismas. Mis manos las abren un poco mas antes de comenzar a bajar hasta tu cuerpo, logrando que muestras excitaciones se toquen.

.-Ah! Roy!.-

Me abrazas fuertemente por la espalda. Gimes con fuerza, moviendo tus caderas al compás de las mías. Haciendo que nuestras húmedas hombrías se acaricien una y otra vez, provocándonos placer con el más mínimo roce.

Escucho el quejido de disgusto que emitiste cuando deje de moverme y me aleje un poco de ti. Mas el violento sonrojo de tus mejillas no se borra e incluso crece, cuando notas mi mirada recorriendo centímetro a centímetro tu piel. Mis manos tocan tus muslos, palpando la tersa piel y acercando tus piernas, dejándolas cernidas a cada lado de mi cadera.

Tus cabellos están expandidos sobre las almohadas, salpicándoles con el color del mismo, pintando de dorado, su pálido blanco. Siento tus manos sobre las mías intentando atraerme hacia a ti con las mismas. Mis ojos dejan de recorrer tu cuerpo, volviendo a reencontrarse con tu mirada dorada.

Esa misma que me mira de manera anhelante...

.-Ámame.-

Susurras quedo, sonrojándote mas, si eso es posible. Sonrío suavemente acercándome finalmente a tu cuerpo, colocando una vez mas mi piel sobre la tuya.

Escuchándote gemir necesitado y deseoso en cuanto lo hago.

¿Es que acaso no lo sientes Ed?

Te estoy amando, en cada caricia, con cada beso, con mi mirada. Envueltos en este mar de sabanas blancas en el que estamos tendidos, te he amado desde el principio.

Vuelvo a besar tus labios, guiando mis manos a tu cintura, sujetándote firmemente de la misma. Tus brazos me rodean los hombros, manteniéndome cerca. Rompo el beso, antes de echarme hacia atrás quedando sentado.

Trayéndote conmigo.

Quedas sentado sobre mi, de piernas abiertas y un poco alejado de mi hombría. Aunque es perfecto. Tus brazos siguen sobre mis hombros y me sonríes antes de empezar a besarme, despacio sobre los labios, dejándome después abrir tu boca y hacer mas profundo ese contacto.

Una de mis manos llega hasta tu rostro acariciándolo con dulzura, mientras la otra te sostiene de la cintura, seguimos unidos en aquel beso que desearía no terminar, pero que debe ser así, necesitamos recuperar algo de aire. Sonríes tocando con la punta de tus dedos mis labios húmedos e hinchados. Justo de la forma en que yo lo hago.

Empiezas a besar mis dedos, para luego comenzar a lamerlos despacio, humedeciéndolos. No puedo evitar jadear por lo que haces con mis dedos, casi sintiendo que aquella atención no la hacías en los mismos, sino en otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Una que justo ahora, mas atención, de forma desesperada necesitaba.

Aunque lo que haces en mis dedos es justo lo que necesitábamos...

.-Ed... Relájate.-

Susurro segundos después, cuando siento que mis dedos están lo suficientemente húmedos como los necesitaba. Alejando mi mano de tu boca, dirigiéndola hacia tu entrada, tus brazos me abrazan acercándote a mí, preparándote y tranquilizándote para lo que supones, sucederá.

.-Tranquilo.-

Uno de mis húmedos dedos se sitúan en tu entrada, apenas rozando la sensible abertura. Despacio, sintiendo como contraes los músculos, queriéndolos sentir dentro. No te haré esperar mucho, descuida, pero lo haré despacio, suavemente.

Es tu primera vez después de todo...

Tu primera vez, conmigo...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua xD

N de la Yuka: Un capi mas xD, uno más xD... Saluditos!

Gracias por leer y...

Review! Please TT


	6. Chapter 6

**One Dream**

**Autora**: Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie**: FullMetal Alchemist..No me pertenece.  
**Pareja**: Roy x Ed Yaoi (Relaciones Chico x Chico... si no te agrada la idea, cierra la ventana y ve a leer otra cosa, no molestes ¬¬).  
**Categoría**: Romance. Lemon.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

.-¡Ah!.-

Suelto como suspiro al sentir como lentamente introduces uno de tus dedos dentro de mí. De forma lenta, pero aun así eso no evita que pueda sentir una ligera molesta al sentirlo dentro.

Mas esa incomodidad paso pronto y se sintió tan bien cuando comenzaste a mover ese dedo de forma circular, brindándome placer al mismo tiempo que ampliabas mi entrada.

Abrí mas mis piernas, facilitándote el trabajo, cuando sentí un segundo dedo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder evitar contener un momento mas el quejido de deleite que mis labios guardaban. Y es que cada movimiento era suave y lento, evitando ser brusco en los mismos.

No pude evitar sonreír con alegría, pasando mis brazos por tu cuello al sentir como me besabas con ternura las mejillas, la nariz, las cejas, mi frente, los labios. Siendo tan tierno y considerado. Lo sabes, nadie antes había tocado mi cuerpo como tu lo haces ahora. Eres el primero.

Quien deseaba que lo fuera.

.-Mmm... Roy...-

Jadeo al sentir como con tus dedos estimulan aquella sensible parte dentro de mí, logrando que ponga mi mano sobre tu hombro tensándome un poco, tratando de contener la deliciosa excitación que me recorre. Un tercer dedo entra con facilidad dentro de mí, arrancando de mis labios otro sonoro quejido.

.-Estas muy receptivo Ed.-

No replico nada, solo suspiro suavemente, llevando una de mis manos hasta la tuya, alentándote a que muevas más rápido tus dedos dentro de mí. Lo haces aunque ahora también me torturas acariciando mi hombría con tu mano libre.

Echo mi cabeza contra tu hombro, escondiendo mi rostro en tu cuello. Mas siento tu mano buscando mi rostro, sujetándome de la nuca antes de besarme, profundamente y te correspondo volviendo a poner mis brazos sobre tu cuello. Besándonos de forma más intensa y desesperada que en las ocasiones anteriores.

.-Creo... que ya estas... mas que listo.-

Murmuraste de forma entrecortada cuando dejamos de besarnos para recuperar algo del aire perdido. Sentí como tus dedos abandonaban mi interior, molestándome por lo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo deseando sentirte dentro mío.

Sentí como me levantabas, para luego posicionarte bien y entrar despacio y suavemente en mi. Abrace tu espalda mientras mi cuerpo bajaba, percibiendo como tu miembro se abría paso dentro en mi interior.

Se sentía caliente, firme y palpitante. No podré soportarlo mas Roy. Comencé a moverme contra ti, aun y cuando me lo impedías firmemente con tus manos sobre mi cintura. Apretando los dedos de mis manos contra la piel de tu espalda incitándote a que te movieses también.

.-¡Ah Ed!.-

Pude escuchar que soltabas en guturales gemidos. Pronto tus suaves embestidas se volvieron más consecutivas, rápidas, desesperadas, tanto como los movimientos de mi cuerpo sobre ti.

No voy a negarlo, me sorprendí demasiado al sentir lo que hacías. Me arrojaste sobre la cama con fuerza, levantando mis caderas con tus manos, sujetándome con fuerza de la cintura mientras me penetrabas. Gemí al sentir que tan placentera era aquella posición y tus movimientos desesperados contra mi cuerpo.

Mis brazos te abrazaban y comencé a besar la piel de tus hombros, llegando a tu cuello, donde succione con fuerza la sentirte llegando muy profundo dentro de mí. Deje de hacerlo, notando como una mancha rojiza comenzaba hacerse notable en tu piel.

.-Ed.-

Murmuraste con infinita dulzura llamando mi atención, mis ojos se fijaron en los tuyos, una sonrisa adornaba tus labios y atrapaste mis labios con los tuyos regalándome solo un tenue roce de los mismos.

.-Roy.-

Eleve mas la cadera sintiendo los espasmos que me recorrían con cada envestida y un leve temblor en mi espina.

Pronto, terminaríamos.

.-Te amo.-

Dijimos al unísono, mas únicamente preste atención a tus palabras, volviéndote a besar, mientras tus envestidas seguían. Te aferraste a mi cintura y con un gemido fuerte sentí como me llenabas con tu cálida esencia. Poco después termine también, viniéndome entre los abdómenes de ambos, donde mi miembro torturado había estado, acompañándonos en nuestro orgasmo.

Vi como te dejabas caer hacia mí y no hice mas que abrí mis brazos para recibirte en los mismos, abrazándote con fuerza. En una silenciosa recuperación, donde nuestras respiraciones y nuestros pulsos se acompasaron con parsimonia, regalándonos uno que otro beso cansado en nuestra piel.

Sentí como te levantabas despacio, acercándote hasta mis labios, besándome con suavidad mientras tus dedos acariciaban con ternura mis cabellos sueltos. Sonreí entrecerrando los ojos, negándome a vencerme al repentino adormecimiento que me asechaba.

Y no pude lograrlo, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos llevando en mi pensamiento el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, antes de que darme dormido. Sintiéndome feliz, satisfecho y tranquilo. Como hacia mucho tiempo no me sentía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Podía escuchar algunos murmullos, aunque demasiado lejanos, ajenos a la inconciencia de sus sueños. Se movió un poco en la cama, sujetando con fuerza las mantas, escondiéndose entre ellas hasta la cabeza. Los rayos de sol le habían dado en la cara y lo que menos quería era despertarse del todo.

.-Anda, anda, ya despiértate Edward.- escucho una voz conocida y al mismo tiempo, como le eran arrebatadas las cálidas mantas con que se envolvía.-El día anterior dormido y quieres seguir otro igual. Despierta Flojo.-

.-¡Ha! Deja de molestar Winry.- Gruño con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a sujetar las sábanas, girándose y volviendo a esconderse entre las almohadas.

Un momento...

¿Había dicho Winry?

Abrió los ojos atónito, levantándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Echo un vistazo rápido a la habitación, aun se encontraba en el hospital y frente a él estaban Alphonse, la teniente Hawkeye y al lado izquierdo de la cama, con una rodilla sobre la misma, dejándola cerca de él, estaba Winry mirándolo divertida. Las sábanas se resbalaron de sus hombros, quedando arrugadas contra su regazo. Y fue entonces cuando se percato de algo.

Estaba vestido...

Su cabello trenzado aunque un poco revuelto y la cama normal. Perfectamente normal o hasta donde cabía al haber dormido una sola persona en la misma.

Edward bajo el rostro. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Todo lo que había vivido en la noche anterior, lo que había pasado entre Roy y él... simplemente había sido uno mas de sus sueños.

Solo un maldito sueño...

Apretó los dientes molesto.

Y es que no podía ser verdad... no podía.

.-¿Aun estas cansado hermano?.- pregunto Alphonse mirando preocupado al rubio.

.-Que va a estarlo, si ya ha dormido mucho...-siseo Winry, bajando su pierna de la cama, acercándose a los otros dos. Pero cuando apenas iba a llegar giro el rostro enfrentado al de Ed.

.-A menos claro, que estés cansado de estar descansando Edo.- una risa general acompaño al comentario de Winry, haciendo que el fullmetal se sonrojara de vergüenza.

.-Tal vez eso mismo le pase al coronel.- murmuró pensativa Riza, llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios golpeándolos ligeramente, antes de girarse dándole la espalda a Ed, Winry y Al, la imitaron.

El rubio no entendía que insinuaban y solo hasta que se movieron un poco, Ed pudo ver a que se referían. No había podido ver hacia el sillón en principio, pues ellos les estorbaban, pero ahora lo veía.

Ahí en el mismo se encontraba Roy.

Con las piernas arriba del sofá, los brazos cruzados, durmiendo. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y sus cabellos algo desordenados, la cabeza gacha, recargada sobre uno de sus hombros y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Daba la impresión de dormir placidamente, mas al rubio no le parecía que aquel sillón fuese cómodo.

.-Ayer se quedo trabajando hasta tarde y por lo visto vino a visitar a Edward-kun. Al parecer el sueño le gano la partida y se quedo dormido aquí.-murmuró la teniente apartando su vista del militar, acercándose una vez mas a la cama del rubio.

Los demás la imitaron y solo Ed se quedo contemplado al pelinegro. Sus ojos brillaron alegres al notar una pequeña marca en el cuello del mayor. Lo sabia, había sido real y no solo un sueño.

.-¿Y ya te sientes mejor Edward-kun?.- la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos volviendo su vista hacia ella, que se había inclinado hacia él.

.-Si, gracias por preocuparse teniente.- una sincera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios que fue correspondida por Riza.

.-¿Deseas seguir durmiendo un poco mas? Solo veníamos a ver como seguías hermano.- le aseguro Al, preocupado aun por la salud de su hermano.

.-Si, eso estaría bien.- asintió el rubio echándose contra las almohadas.

.-Bien, entonces despertaré al coronel, también debe de retirarse para dejarte descansar.-Hawkeye se giro acercándose hacia donde se encontraba recostado el coronel.

.-NO.-grito de improviso Ed, levantándose de la cama. Todos se le quedaron viendo dudosos y volvió a sonrojarse muerto de la pena. Aun nervioso pudo excusarse de su comportamiento.

.-Este... no, déjelo ahí teniente, que despierte cuando quiera, no me molesta en lo absoluto el que este ahí.- bajo la cabeza sonrojado, apretando entre sus manos ligeramente las sábanas.

.-De acuerdo Edward-kun.- murmuro la teniente, evitando así que el chico siguiera abochornándose con sus explicaciones.

Camino despacio hasta la puerta, deteniéndose en la misma abriéndola y esperando a los otros dos para dejarles descansar.

.-Que descanses hermano.- le dijo cariñoso Al, antes de dirigirse hacia la teniente.

.-Hasta luego Edo.-

.-Si.-susurro Ed, regresándole la despedida de mano al aire que Winry le brindaba y solo se sintió tranquilo hasta que la puerta se cerro tras de ellos.

Suspiro mirando hacia el coronel, alejando las sábanas de su cuerpo y bajando los pies para dirigirse a él. Al ponerse de pie sintió un leve malestar en la parte baja de su cuerpo, mas no le presto importancia, pronto se le pasaría y así fue.

Se sentó en una de las minúsculas orillas del sillón, quedando cerca de Roy. Levantando una de sus manos acercándola al rostro del mismo, recorriéndolo con lentitud con la yema de sus dedos. Un ligero sonrojo le tiño las mejillas de rosa y es que la imagen de aquel hombre durmiendo era cautivante y exótica.

.-¿Estas dormido?.-pregunto como susurró, inclinándose hacia él, aproximando sus labios a su frente besando la blanca piel con sus labios. Bajando a su nariz, deslizando sus dedos entre los cabellos negros.

.-Lo estaba hasta que ellos entraron aquí.- Sonrió entre los besos al sentir como Roy le sujetaba de la cintura, acercándolo a él, dejándolo ahora sobre sus piernas.

.- Y entonces¿Descansaste bien?.-Volvió a cuestionarle Ed, sintiendo como Roy le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda, deslizando sus dedos hasta donde terminaba la misma, para volverlos a subir.

.-Muy bien ¿Y tu?.-musitó Roy atrapando los labios del menor entre los suyos.

El rubio asintió a la pregunta de forma juguetona al mismo tiempo que rompía el beso y le echaba los brazos en el cuello, mientras volvía a repartir furtivos besos sobre el rostro del pelinegro. Mas de pronto se detuvo, haciendo que Roy le observara confundido.

.-¿Podremos volver a hacerlo?.-pregunto de forma inocente, echándose contra el pelinegro mirándolo con una creciente libídine en sus pupilas doradas. Roy sonrió apretándolo mas contra su cuerpo.

.-Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras.- confeso en murmullo en el oído del rubio, mientras sus manos comenzaban a sacarle una vez mas la ropa de encima.

.-Hey, espera.-siseo Ed alejando las manos del peligro de su cuerpo. Roy se quejo con un gruñido y a regañadientes se obligo a mantener su excitación controlada.

.-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo evitando mostrar resentimiento alguno en su voz. Ed sonrió complacido antes de besar con ternura la nariz del militar.

.-La perilla... tienes que asegurarla primero.-susurró quedo, colocando su frente contra la de Roy quien no pudo contener una risilla mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido, antes de atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Si, definitivamente Ed tenia razón, había que correr el seguro primero.

ooo- Fin-ooo

Siii, eso fue todo ;)

Les agradezco Infinitamente por haber leído el fic! Todos sus reviews! Y las felicitaciones, las porras y las mentadas. Porque hubo de todo xD.

Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! Por haberme acompañado en este fic!

**Namida No YukaKyo**


End file.
